


Can't Hold It Back Anymore

by inmydaydream



Series: The Kinks and Fetishes of Adrien and Marinette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Marriage, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Watersports, golden showers, urophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: I'm utterly sorry for the title being a Disney reference. Couldn't resist. Just Let It Go. XDAnyway, I'm trying a lot of new things today, so thought why shouldn't I write a kink or something? It was a good experience, and I hope you guys like it!Keep reading and have a nice day! ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Kinks and Fetishes of Adrien and Marinette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Can't Hold It Back Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utterly sorry for the title being a Disney reference. Couldn't resist. Just Let It Go. XD  
> Anyway, I'm trying a lot of new things today, so thought why shouldn't I write a kink or something? It was a good experience, and I hope you guys like it!  
> Keep reading and have a nice day! ;)

" _Chaton_ , what will you eat fo-", Marinette stopped mid-sentence when she saw her husband of three years, Adrien peeing in the bathroom.

"What, sweetie?" he asked kindly, and for a moment she thought he what he was doing. But that was ridiculous. He didn't know she had a piss kink.

"No-no- nothing," she could hardly spell the words out of her mouth as she stared at his cock. And suddenly she wanted to be the person he peed on. She shook her head as if to clear her head of such thoughts. She remembered the task in hand, and asked him what he wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Anything's fine by me, my lady."   
***

There it was again, the thought of being peed on by him in her mind. She mentally kicked herself for having these wayward thoughts; but wait, he was her partner, and she reconsidered her decision about telling him about her fetish. Well, she'll think about it. She was sure, if he wasn't into it, they would be normal in no time. 

***

Marinette and Adrien were having dinner, when Adrien put his spoon down and got up. 

"What happened, Adrien?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing at all, I'm just going to pee."

" _Please_ ," she said, the word both a sigh and plea on her mouth.

"What?"

Oh shit. That's when she realized she had said it aloud. Well, better get it out right now, when she had the chance.

"I want you to pee on me. I've been thinking about it for quite some time now." _Since she was fourteen_. "Can you please do it?"  
"Really? I thought you were not into it. I have wanted it for so long now, I don't remember," he chuckled.

She got up and ran her fingers up his chest. She leaned up to lick his earlobe and played with it for a moment before releasing it. "Stop teasing, or your fantasy may never come true." It was her time to chuckle when he whined. 

"Good. Are you coming?" she asked before turning on her heel and starting on her way to their bedroom, knowing he was following her. 

As she reached their bedroom, he had caught up with her and pinned her to the wall with his hips and hands. 

"You're the one teasing me, bugaboo." He inhaled her scent with his nose buried in her hair. He kissed her passionately and tipped her chin to deepen the kiss. He reached for the hem of her shirt when she slapped his hands away. He pulled away for a second to throw a confused glance at her. She shook her head and whispered, "Your clothes are the ones coming out, not mine." 

He growled and kissed her again. He felt her hands at his shirt, tugging it upwards. They pulled away and she peeled it off completely.   
When she reached for her jeans, he put his hands atop hers and led them to the bathroom. His bladder was almost overflowing and would burst any second now.

"So, you said your clothes aren't coming out," he said casually, as if his cock wasn't about to explode because of the pressure.

"Yup," she said and giggled. He softly smiled and asked her, "Is there any place you don't want me to wet you?"

"N-no," she whispered and crawled towards him. She just smiled in response to his raised brow. She slowly made her way near him and kissed along his hip bone. She smirked when he moaned and flexed his hips and whined when she pulled back. Marinette had a plan. A Plan with a capital 'P'.

She grazed his prominent erection through his jeans using her fingernail. He moaned and bucked into her hands. Slowly she kissed along his waistband and finally got to the button on his pants. He purred and she giggled. She loved it when he did that. Even though they had to give up their miraculous when they had defeated Hawkmoth, he still did that sometimes, when they were cuddling, or when they made love. 

She popped the button open and glanced at him. Locking her eyes with him, she tugged on the zipper with her teeth. He whined and pleaded with her. Taking pity on him, she pulled his pants along with his boxers. 

He watched her lick his rock-hard cock and suppressed a groan. She knew exactly what she was doing. She sucked the tip and kissed it, before taking it all inside. She took him to the edge, but then unexpectedly pulled back, leaving him panting. 

"Pl-please, m-my lady. I won't be able to hold it in any longer."  
"Then don't, pussy cat," she said, sitting back on her heels, bracing for the warm liquid. 

Watching and hearing her say the words were his undoing. Unable to hold back, he relieved himself and was rewarded with a moan when his liquid caressed her porcelain skin. He flexed his cock and watched it spurt more pee on her face, neck and breasts.   
For a moment, he thought he had gone too far by releasing it on her face. But his hesitation was short-lived as he watched the liquid trickle down her body. And her appreciative moans and groans were more than worth it. It meant that his princess was enjoying it too. And that was what he wanted to do all his life: Keep her happy and contented.

As soon as he was finished, he said, "Enjoyed?"

"More than enjoyed. What about you?" she replied softly. Trust her to think about others at a time like this. He chuckled. "I'm fine, bugaboo. Now let's get you as well as this place cleaned up." He quickly rid her of her clothing.

He grabbed the body wash and a sponge cloth and led her to the bathtub. He filled the bathtub with water and but a bath bomb it. "In you go, my lady." 

"Come, bathe with me, _Minou._ "  
"Your wish is my command," he said, chuckling and settled behind her. Shifting so that she was atop him with her head on his chest, he lathered the sponge with soap and started washing her. First her neck, then breasts and then made his way down. He washed her between her thighs and felt her roll her hips. It made her ass brush his cock, and he was hard once again. 

"Feel this, sweetheart," he whispered hotly in her ear and pushed his pelvis to meet her ass. Her breath hitched in her throat as he brushed his lips on the base hollow of her neck and trailed kisses to her ear. She turned her head to give him a sweet kiss on his mouth and whispered back, "Fill me, baby."   
This was all the invitation he needed to thrust into her from behind. "You are on the pill, aren't you?" She nodded and pushed back to meet him, thrust for thrust. Both of them came gloriously, and she fell back on his chest, panting heavily. 

"Enough, let me wash you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far!   
> If you liked it, tell me about it. Even if you didn't feel free to rant about it in the comments :)


End file.
